grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
El Cuegle (Wesen)
Isidoro Malpica |season6 = X }} An El Cuegle (el KWEG-ley; Span. Cuegle) is a monster-like Wesen that appeared in . Characteristics When they woge, El Cuegle gain blue-gray or purple-gray skin, yellow claw-like fingernails, and a mouth full of razor sharp snaggle-teeth. They also lose their hair. Setting them apart from other Wesen is their third eye, which resides just above the other two, and a secondary right arm that grows roughly around the lower cervical and upper thoracic region. El Cuegle are incredibly strong creatures and are able to take on several grown men, including a Grimm, at the same time. El Cuegle are able to easily overpower single individuals in a fight, particularly by pinning them down to the ground or pinning both of their arms to their side while simultaneously punching them with their third arm. Their third arm appears to be their strongest, as they use it to easily toss fully grown adults aside, as well as knock people unconscious. However, they are no more durable than humans and can die from the impact of a long fall. They possess a truly unique ability: with one eye they see the past, the other the present, and the third the future. Through this ability, they will receive visions of a baby who has been recently born that will grow up to do something terrible, usually mass murder or serial killing, should they be allowed to live. These visions cause El Cuegle terrible migraines which have the potential to knock them to the floor and make them lose control of their woge. In the worst cases, El Cuegle will experience convulsions and foam at the mouth. Behavior El Cuegle take no pleasure in eating babies, only doing it to end their vision migraines and to potentially save innocent lives. This displeasure can be so strong, however, that they might be tempted to return the baby they kidnapped. They keep the targeted infant for what is referred to as the "Hours of Dread." This waiting period is no less than one day and no longer than two, dreading having to eat the infant the whole time. El Cuegle will not eat a baby until they are certain of Abortar Mal Futuro (uh-bohr-TAHR MAHL foo-TOO-roh; Span. "abort the bad future"), meaning the baby is safe until the El Cuegle confirms through its visions that the baby will indeed grow up to do bad things. El Cuegle are aware that during the Hours of Dread, there is a chance that the likelihood of the previously foreseen bad outcome is not absolute and could therefore be somehow aborted. El Cuegle are not afraid of Grimms and are more than willing to take them head on if the Grimm in question is protecting a targeted baby. They are resentful of Grimms because they do not and never have truly understood the plight of El Cuegle. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Season 6 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images ElCuegleConceptArt.jpg|Concept art ElCuegleConceptArt2.jpg ElCuegleConceptArt3.jpg 604-promo.jpg 604-El Cuegle takes Auggie.gif 604-Isidoro Malpica woged.png 604-Haley's drawing of El Cuegle.png 604-El Cuegle woge.gif 604-El Cuegle looking at Auggie.jpg 604-El Cuegle comforts Auggie.png 604-El Cuege woges in store.png 604-El Cuegle woged post-seizure.png 604-El Cuegle dying.png Trivia *The is a monster in Cantabrian folklore. Walking on two legs and roughly humanoid in shape, it has black skin, three arms without hands or fingers, five rows of teeth, a single stubby horn and three eyes in its head: one green, one red, and one blue. Despite its small size, it has great strength. *The action illustration in the Grimm diary is an altered version of one of 14 , most often referred to as '' . Category:Wesen Names in Spanish Category:Wesen Based on Myths Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in Idaho Category:Wesen in New Mexico Category:Wesen in Canada Category:Wesen in Mexico Category:Wesen in Spain Category:Primate Wesen